As vezes os personagens podem ficar estranhos
by Rumokura Hisa
Summary: Relatando historinhas sobre o cotidiano inventado e muito louco de alguns personagens de Naruto! Sem review sem continuação! CAP 2: OS MENINOS VÃO CONSERTAR A REDE ELÉTRICA!Casais: TemaXShika,SasuXSaku,NaruXHina,Lee. Quem sabe continue...XD
1. Chapter 1

Uma fic bem tosca...feita por duas pessoas toscas!!! SEGUNDA FIC QUE FAZEMOS!!! WEEEEEEEE!!! \o/

* * *

UM DIA NA CASA DE HORRORES...XD

Disclaimer: Naruto não nos pertence. uu Mas nem o Gaara nem o Itachi precisam saber desse pequeno detalhe então "boca de siri" ok/

Sábado, uma hora da tarde. Tédio total de todas as pessoas da casa. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru e Temari estavam passando um verão extremamente tedioso em uma casa do clã Nara.  
Estava sentados no sofá, enquando Sasuke trocava os canais sem parar em nenhum.  
Não é preciso dizer que uma hora Naruto se irritou com a monotonia.  
Naruto: ARRRGH!!! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!! QUERO SAIR PRA ALGUM LUGAR'TTE BAYO!  
Sasuke: Ei, olha essa propaganda.  
Todos olham para a TV, não tinha nada pra fazer de melhor, mesmo.  
PROPAGANDA - Está cansado da monotonia de sua casa?  
Todos: -Dizem "sim" com a cabeça-  
PROPAGANDA - Está cansado de não ter nada para fazer?  
Todos: -idem-  
PROPAGANDA - Então venha para a nossa mais nova Casa de Horrores do Parque Merryland!  
Shikamaru: Ouviram o cara da propaganda. As garotas vão demorar quanto tempo pra se arrumar?  
Garotas: QUER MORRER?  
Hinata e Sakura: Ca...ca...ca...ca...casa...de...de...de...ho...ho...horro...HORRORES?  
-tremendo-  
Ino: O que foi, Sakura-testuda? Tá com medo? rsrsrsrs...D Sakura: EU NÃO TENHO MEDO!!! òó Shikamaru: Ninguém é obrigado a entrar, sabia? ¬¬ Sakura: MAS EU VOU!!! ÒÓ -Decidida-  
Naruto: NÃO SE PROCUPE HINATA-CHAN! EU TE PROTEJO'TTE BAYO!! òó/

NO PARQUE EM FRENTE A CASA DE HORRORES:  
Sasuke: Tem certeza que você que entrar, Sakura? ¬¬'  
Sakura: EU VOU PORRX!!!

LÁ DENTRO.  
Temari: KYAAAAA!!! -Agarra Shikamaru-  
Shikamaru: Te...Temari...você...com medo? O.O Ino: -Cochichando para Temari- É claro que não! É só um motivo pra poder agarrar o Shika...¬¬ Temari: -Cochichando- É claro! Cê acha que eu vô ficar segurando vela aqui? E sem contar que no escurinho é melhor! ;D Ino: Pior que eu concordo...¬¬'  
Sakura: -Lá no outro lado abraçada com o Sasuke- CONCORDO!  
Sasuke: Concorda com o quê? Oõ Ino, Temari e Sakura: Nadaaaaa...D Chouji: Cadê o Naruto e a Hinata?  
Temari: Devem tá no lugar mais escuro possível...huahuahuahuahuahuahuahauahau...XD -Aparece um cara ensanguentado-  
Ino: Kawaii...- (XD)  
Sakura: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -Agarra Sasuke-  
Temari: (Era pra ter medo disso? Oõ Deixa pra lá... KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -Pula no colo do Shika-  
Shikamaru: Temari, você sabia que está no meu colo, né?  
Temari: Sei  
Shikamaru: E que também você já deixou pessoas em estados piores do que este boneco se encontra?  
Temari: Onde quer chegar? ¬¬ Shikamaru: Que você não tem medo disso??? Oõ (Na verdade eu falo mas eu gosto da Temi com medo...XD)  
Temari: E como você pode ter certeza de que as minhas vítimas não apareceram em meus sonhos os tornando assustadores, sangrentos violentos e aterrorizantes? óò Shikamaru: Sei...¬¬ Temari: Quer dizer que você não quer ficar aqui comigo? (Diga "sim" e eu te deixo pior que aquele carinha ali..òó -Aponta para um cara decaptado)  
Shika: Não...pode ficar! ' (Ela deve estar pensando em algo tenebroso agora se eu disser pra ela sair...O.o)  
Ino: ¬¬'  
Chouji: Que tal ficarmos assim também, Ino? Ino: Fica quieto pra não ficar que nem o decaptado dali de cima...òó Chouji: O.O Hinata: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! -poft-  
Sakura: Achamos a Hinata...¬¬ Sasuke: O que está acontecendo??? OO'  
Estava Hinata deitada no chão com o Naruto abanando a coitada Ino: Traidora! Está indo pra soul society ver o Hitsugaya, não é?  
Meninos: Hitsugaya??? ÒÓ Ino: Tô quieta. ¬¬ Naruto: Eita que a Hinata-chan tá importante aqui hein?  
Temari: SEU... O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM NOSSA AMIGA??? ÒÓ Shikamaru: Quanto que ela tá te devendo? ¬¬ Temari: Cem conto...;D Sasuke: Tá explicado. '  
Chouji: Vamos tomar sorvete?  
Shikamaru: Vamo.  
Sasuke: Eu vô ficar aqui com a Sakura! ù///ú Sakura: Kawaii...D Shikamaru: Concordo...Se eu sair vai ser só pancada na cabeça...-Olha pra Temari-  
Temari: ORA SEU SHIKAMARU!!! ENTÃO VOCÊ SÓ VAI FICAR AQUI COM MEDO DE UMAS OANCADAS NA CABEÇA??? POIS FIQUE SABENDO QUE TEM UM MONTE DE GENTE QUE QUERIA FICAR AQUI CO-MI-GO!!! -Pega celular-  
Ino: Qual é o primeiro da lista?  
Shikamaru: Nã...Não, Temari, querida, é que...OO'  
Temari: Alô...? Oi, SAI-KUN...como anda aí em Konoha? Sério?  
Shikamaru: SAI-KUN??? DESE QUANDO VOCÊ SE TORNARAM TÃO ÍNTIMOS ASSIM??? òó Temari: Aham, sei...ele é um idiota mesmo... -Olhar cortante para Shika-  
Shikamaru: Desligue esse celular. òó Temari: Não. ¬¬ Shikamaru: Desligue. òó Temari: Você não ia tomar sorvete? VÁ TOMAR SORVETE!!! òó Shikamaru: AGORA EU VÔ FICAR AQUI!!! ÒÓ Temari: Então né, Sai-KUN.  
Shikamaru: DESLIGUE A P.  
Hinata: OOOh...o que está acontecendo?  
Shikamaru: DESSE TELEFONE!  
Hinata: O.O Temari: NÃO!  
Sai: Temari-san?? O.O Temari: Sim, Sai-kun? Shikamaru: -Destruindo o celular- EU MANDEI VOCÊ DESLIGAR!!! ÒÓ Temari: Me...MEU CELULAR!!! MORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Shikamaru: UÁ!!! (Fudeu)  
Naruto: Hinata-chan, você está bem?  
Sakura: Hinata! Você estava aí? P

SAINDO DA CASA DE HORRORES.  
Sakura: -Em estado de choque-  
Sasuke: -Mostra foto dele sem camisa-  
Sakura: -Pulando pra pegar a foto- LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! \ºOº/  
Shikamaru: Acho...que vou...VOMITAR  
Tinham colocado ele na montanha russa...XD Temari: Foi a sua punição!  
Ino: Eu quero ir no túnel do amor...O -Pegando na mão do Chouji-  
Chouji: Hinata: -Vê minhoca- UAI!!! -desmaia-  
Naruto: Hinata-chan!!! Aguente firme!  
Hinata: -Desmaiada- ¬

FIM...XD

* * *

Sem review sem continuação! XDDD BYE! 


	2. Consertando a Rede Elétrica

Poie é...teve review, tá aqui mais um cap/

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto não é nosso, mas o Itachi e o Gaara são. E AI DE QUEM DIZER QUE NÃO!!! -Segurando Death Note- òó

Casais da vez: ShikamaruXTemari, SasukeXSakura, NarutoXHinata, LeeXNinguém. (XD)

Legendas:  
(Pensamentos)  
-Ações-  
Posição da câmera

O DIA EM QUE OS MENINOS FORAM CONSERTAR A REDE ELÉTRICA...XD

Close no rosto dos meninos, alternando de acordo com as falas

Shikamaru: Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso. ùú

Sasuke: Eu também não. ùú

Naruto: Parem de reclamar'tte bayo!

Lee: É verdade desu!  
Shikamaru: Mas isso é muita humilhação...ùú

Sasuke: Eu também acho. ùú

Afasta câmera, mostra-se um labirinto de fios elétricos

Naruto: É só achar o problema'tte bayo!

Lee: Sim desu!

Sasuke: òó

Flash Back

Alguns ainda estavam de férias, mas agora em uma cidade turística.

Sakura: Boa noiteee/

Naruto: Quem é você, e o que fez com a Sakura-chan!? OO

Sakura: -Panelada em Naruto-

Naruto: AIEEEEEEEE!!! '''

Sasuke: Qual é a da panela? Oõ

Sakura: É a coisa mais dura que eu achei por perto...uu

Sakura: Boa noite pra você também/

Hinata: Boa noite, Sakura-san...

Temari: Por que está tão alegre?

Sakura: Ora, porque é uma noite linda, tudo na casa funciona, nada pode dar errado!

Luzes: BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Escuridão total...

Naruto: Errr...contemplem o poder da Rainha das Trevas? rsrsrsrsrs...

Lee: AIIIII!!! -Poft-

Sakura: Ah! Foi mal, Lee-san...hehe...queria acertar O NARUTO...òó

Naruto: Glup...OO'

Temari: Ok, meninos, vão consertar a luz. ùu

Meninos: Hã???

Temari: Não me façam abrir a porta da "SALA DA PERDIÇÃO..." ¬¬

Meninos: -horrorizados-

Lee: -Acordando- Onde estou...Quem sou???

Sakura: -Coloca um capacete/expremedor no Lee e expreme um limão na cabeça dele- Pronto. uu

Lee: UUUUH!!! EU ME LEMBREI!!! D

Temari: Legal. -Entrega um mapa pro Lee e um saco de limões pro Sasuke e empurra os 4 pra uma porta- VÃO LOGO!!! ÒÓ

Lá dentro...

Lee: POR AQUI'DESU!!! òó/

Sasuke: Por que acha isso? ¬¬

Lee: Hmm...palpite...'

Naruto: Os palpites dele são bons'tte bayo!

Sasuke: EU NÃO VOU SEGUIR OS PALPITES DE UM CARA CUJO O CÉREBRO ESTÁ SENDO ALIMENTADO POR LIMÕES!!! ÒÓ (Essa é pra quem viu O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias...XD)

Naruto: Olha quem fala...¬¬

Sasuke: Cale a boca. ùu

Shikamaru: Onde isso vai acabar? Oõ

Sasuke: Sei lá. ùu

Naruto: Mas tenham certeza de uma coisa...OO'

Shikamaru e Sasuke: Do quê? Oõ

Naruto: Que se a gente não consertar isso a Temari vai matar a gente...OO''''

Sasuke: --'

Shikamaru: É...né...Vamos logo...uu'''

Lee: Por aqui!

Sasuke: EU JÁ FALEI QUE EU NÃO VOU SEGUIR VOCÊ!!! ÒÓ

Shikamaru: DÁ ESSE MAPA AQUI!!! òÓ

Depois de duas horas andando...Naruto percebe algo muito importante...

Naruto: Ei, Gente...

Sasuke: Quié?

Naruto: Alguém aqui já mexeu com fios elétricos?

-Um minuto de silêncio...-

Ratinho passando inocentemente por ali: Squish...Squish...

Shikamaru: -Pegando o celular- Vou encomendar os nossos túmulos. uu

Naruto: Mas seu QI é 220!!! VOCÊ deveria saber trocar! ¬¬

Shikamaru: Não me exija o que eu nunca fiz. Alô. Eu quero 4 túmulos de tamanho médio, para 4 futuros garotos mortos e blábláblá...

Sasuke: ¬¬

Lee: ¬

Voz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNDEM LOGO SEUS IMBECISSSSSS!!! ÒÓ

Meninos: -Arrepio-

Naruto: É...é...é a voz da dita-cuja! A hora da minha morte chegou! Adeus, minna!!! O Mal veio para a me aniquilarrrr!!! ii

Sasuke: Naruto, é só a voz da Temari...¬¬

Naruto: E de quem você acha que eu estou falando? òó

Sasuke: ¬¬

Aparece um telão no teto da sala muito enorme e cheia de fios

Temari: AINDA NÃO ACHARAM O ESTRAGO???

Sakura: A gente quer ver o show do Bad Luck, pô! òó

Shikamaru: Te...Temari...ainda não achamos o problema...OO'''

Naruto: Hinatinha, AMOOOORRR!!! D

Temari: NÃO VENHA COM "AMOOORR" AGORA, SEU NARUTO! TRATEM DE ARRUMAR O PROBLEMA ANTES QUE EU MESMA VÁ ATÉ AÍ E INCINERE TODOS VOCÊS, TROXAS! MUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!

Meninos: OO

Sakura: OO

Hinata: OO

Telão desliga

Shikamaru: Eu vi a minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos agora...OO

Lee: Falou, Tenten/

Naruto: Sasuke! A força do limão tá acabando! Põe outro aí! òó

Sasuke: Tudo eu! uu' -Expreme limão- Pronto. ù-u

Lee: Dãããããã...¬

Shikamaru: Ok, vambora. uu

Uma hora depois... close nos olhos dos meninos, alternando a medida que falam

Naruto: Ok, quem vai cortar? òó

Sasuke: Não me peça para fazer isso. òó

Shikamaru: Ok, ok, vai ser o Lee.

Lee: Duh...

Sasuke: ¬¬

Afasta câmera e mostra os meninos em frente a quatro fios, um verde, um preto, um marrom e um amarelo.

Sasuke: Corta o amarelo.

Naruto: Não! Amarelo é o que chega mais perto de vermelho e vermelho é o que sempre explode quando corta!

Sasuke: Estamos desarmando uma bomba por um acaso? òó

Shikamaru: Quietos! òó

Lee: -Cortando o verde-

Shikamaru: O verde n...

BLECAUTE EM TODA A CIDADE

Temari: -No escuro- AQUELES IGNÓBEIS...Òó MENINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS!!!

Meninos: Glup...OO'''

FIM! XD


End file.
